Harp's player
by The Great Harvester
Summary: A new British exchange student comes Seiso academy after passing the foreign exchange student program. will she have any fun at all? or will things turn out to be as boring as ever? Original character used
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I made a new Fanfic its a lacorda one so try and reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro: Primo Passo in any way!**

* * *

The teacher walked in the room with his clipboard in hand

"Ahem... Alright people we have a new student to day so I hope you make her feel welcome, Come in Maria"

I looked over at the new student she has long Pale long Blond hair that came up to her knees, She also has pale emerald eyes definitely a sign of a foreigner although she wasn't wearing a general Education nor a Music student but she was wearing a Dark navy blue blazer with a Red neck tie and a short gray mini-skirt

"Hello there My name is Maria Dainty Denma Yuki but you can call me Mary if you like" clearly with an accent of a Britain

"she will be staying with us because she has gotten the highest score in an exchange student program treat her well in The U.K, please treat her well"

"Yes" We all said at the same time

"please sit next to Kahoko Hino she is the one with the red hair"

"Thank you sir~"

Please let this girl be nice please while I was thinking that

"Good morning there maria"

"Oh... Good morning to you Miss Kahoko I hope you treat me nicely this year"

"Yeah sure"

"Oh and please call me Mary if you like"

After a few boring classes later

"Hey Mary? would you like to meet some of my friend?"

"sure, why not?"

"alright then! come with me!"

* * *

**BIYA LUCKIES!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there sorry for the really long update ( also the wrong grammar and spelling) and sad to say is that I haven't watched la corda in a while and well, some of the character portrayal might be a bit of course so please forgive me. **

**I don't own La corda just the story I'm making so there.**

**

* * *

**

Kahoko's P.O.V

I know I told Mary that I'd show her to my friends but,... where the hell are they? Well Marys not complaining yet so no worries. We've searched everywhere and we (I) haven't seen anyone familiar! I saw someone with pale brown hair walking towards the Music department wait... could it be?

"Nami!" I shouted at the girl, Mary looked to where I shouted and began pointing at Nami who was looking for the person who shouted her name "Hey kaho? is that someone you know?" Mary looked at me with a questioning look in her eye and I tried to keep eye contact with her but she was 2 inches taller than me

"Yeah, of course I know her, I wouldn't have called out to her if I didn't" I looked over to where Nami was standing but she wasn't there anymore "Hey Mary have you seen na-" I almost said to Mary but someone touched my shoulder and I turned around and saw blue eyes staring at me

"I'm right here kahoko" she seems really mad at me, maybe she was on some scoop and I disturbed her from getting some pictures?

"Of course you're right there why wouldn't you be?" Mary was the one who replied to Nami, I stared at her in disbelief and nami raised one eyebrow as if not understanding what Mary just said

"Hahaha!- o God! what a natural we have here!" Now I looked warily at the two people in front of me as if they were strangers and Nami was clutching her stomach trying not to hard to burst out laughing anymore than she already has

"anyway let's start over" we were now sitting on one of the conveniently placed benches in our school and Nami and Mary were sitting beside me, " My name is Maria Dainty Denma Yuki, I came from The great and awesome U.K and currently staying Kaho's class because I haven't decided which department I want to go to!" 'Wait- Kaho? I'm probably stupid but I remember her calling me Kaho the entire time I was giving her the tour around campus' as I was thinking the two have already introduced themselves and are now staring at me waiting for my response.

"hey Kaho~" Mary blew into my ear which startled me and I fell down the bench and landed on my butt. "ow! what did you that for?" I was starting to stand up trying to ignore the laughs escaping from Nami's mouth and the stares coming from the other students "Sorry about that Kaho~ you were just staring into space and I was starting to get creeped out" 'Really ? was I staring?, never mind..'

"Well, anyway.. what did you guys want from me anyway? me and my partner were on one of the most delicious scoops ever!"

"Well, love what was the scoop all about?" the two began talking while I was thinking on what I was going to ask nami

"Nami, do you know where Ryoutarou is?"

"Why? are you going to ask him on a date?"

"N-no! not like that! I was going to introduce him to Mary!" my face was blushing red now, I mean everytime I ask someone to tell me where another person is they ask me if I'm going to ask them on a date, "Well if the two of you are looking for him he is most likely at a music room, well bye! I have to get back on my scoop before I lose it again bye~" "Wai-" Nami already Ran off before I could finish my sentence 'Damn! how am I suppose to find Ryoutaro in a Music room when there are about 50 music rooms in this school!

Mary's P.O.V

Kaho~ the red head girl who was in front of me is now rambling about how there are 50 music rooms in this school 'Wow, Blimey that's even more than my school, these Japanese sure know how to live life large' and that we can't possibly find... find Rio-Rio de janeiro? 'wait that can't be right that's a name of a state in Brazil isn't it?...' I looked at Kaho~ 'I prefer calling her Kaho, so what?' shes still rambling I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her

"Stay calm! Kaho I'm sure we can find this Rio person!" I'm still shaking her and she seems to be snapping out of it

"Okay-Okay! stop shaking me! and what do you mean this Rio person?" She grabbed my hands and got them off her shoulder "By Rio I mean the person you were rambling about! and how that we can't find him!" Kaho's face is now all pink and she's trying to cover her face "wha-what do you mean by rambling-I-I said that out loud!" Now she was the one shaking me by the shoulders "Y-Yes!, Now stop shaking me!" She stopped and now, my head is spinning

"Okay, Nami said that Rio would be at a music room,now the problem is which music room.." Kaho is now just finally assessing the situation might as well help her, "Well kaho, what music room does he usually go to? since you said that he is also a general education student then , I suppose the general education's music rooms would be a perfect choice wouldn't it be, love?" I placed my head on her shoulder while I was saying that "Yea-Yeah and stop calling me Kaho!" I removed my head from her shoulder and looked actually astonished "You just noticed? I've been calling you Kaho since this morning!" "Well any way let's go, we have a lot of rooms to search"

* * *

Kaho wasn't kidding when she said that we have a lot of rooms to search through, we've been through 15 music rooms and it seems that there are still more "Mary, how many music rooms have we been through?" "Fifteen dear, and still counting" It would be a lot easier actually if we didn't have to go inside the room and search under tables and chairs "Kaho, how tall is Rio anyway? and why are we searching like he's a lost key!" Kaho got up from under a table and brushed herself off "well, another reason that we're looking under tables and chairs because I think I lost somthing while I was in the music room yesterday..and well- wait I found it!" Kaho is now holding a to******! mechanical pencil and waving it in the air "Okay, now that you've find your mechanical pencil, let's look for this Rio guy" Kaho placed the mechanical pencil into one of her pockets and turned to me again "It's Ryoutaro, Ryōtarō (土浦) ok?" Kahoko wrote it's characters on the black board and told me how to pronounce it properly

"Well, kahoko I didn't realize you gave pronunciation lessons to people- and why are you using my name?" I looked over to the door where the voice came from and there was a 5'9 foot guy, he had Dark green hair and yellow eyes and was also wearing a general education student's uniform just like Kaho's but it was for a guy. "Sorry, about that Ryoutaro, my friend who came from overseas has a hard time pronouncing your name" Kahoko as she was saying that, she was erasing the stuff she wrote. I stood up and walked over to Ryoutaro, stretched my hand out "Maria Dainty Denma Yuki but you can call me Mary" He took my hand and shook it " Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, but I suppsoe you've already figured that out?" I nodded my head in agreement "Well, now that you two know each others names how about instruments that you play or some thing" " Kahoko you already know what instrument I play but, never mind, I play the piano" He directed the answer to me "I play the harp and other musical instruments although I prefer singing" I stated calmly and I looked at their faces and they looked surprised "You play the harp?" Kahoko was the on who asked me the question this time "Yeah I play the harp" Luckily though there was no harp in the room so they wouldn't make me play a song

"Would you like for me to play a piece on the piano?" Ryoutaro asked me "Yes! what piece are you going to play?" I bounced up and down I love hearing the music that pianists play because it was very pretty **"**Chopin, Etude OP25, No11" He sat down on the piano stool and started playing

No P.O.V

Ryoutaro was now playing Chopin's Etude OP25, No11. Mary and Kahoko were listening intently to the way it sounded and it filled their minds with pictures whatever they wanted to think of when they hear the piece, Ryoutaro was already at the last part of the piece and then it ended the notes still lingering in the air even though the piece was finished.

"Well, what do you girls think?" "I think you've-"

"Ryoutaro that was wonderful~!"

Mary's P.O.V

'Wow! that was pretty good! He's no good as Roderich though from He***** ***** ******?' I thought to myself. Ryoutaro stood up and went to the door but before leaving

" Hope you can meet everyone else in this school. Bye" "Goodbye Ryoutaro I hope we see each other soon" and then he left the music room.

* * *

**Ah~ It feels so nice to have updated! please tell me what you think on the story in your reviews!**


End file.
